Educando a la Princesa
by Mean girls loves bad boys
Summary: Tener 18 años ya es algo difícil, terminar la secundaria aun mas... ¿que pasa cuando tu familia le suma un prometido a la lista, que no es un chico común sino príncipe de China? ¡Caos! Mal Summary, la historia es mejor...
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura Card Captors fue creado por las CLAMP, yo solo me divierto creando historias alternas…**

Hola a todos los fieles lectores de Sakura Card Captors, después de darle mucho tiempo vueltas a esta idea decidí escribir este fic inspirado en el dorama coreano (Goong, Educando a la princesa) lo he adaptado completamente así que será algo diferente pero se conservará la esencia de los personajes creados por las CLAMP. Espero les guste y puedan darle una oportunidad. Sin más les dejo…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo #1: <strong>Llegó su majestad.

**POV. Sakura Kinomoto**

¡Oh no!- fue el grito desesperado que solté cuando vi el despertador. Corrí hacia el ropero de mi habitación donde mi bien planchado uniforme se encontraba listo para ponerse. Me acerqué al espejo para peinarme el pelo corto castaño y liso rápidamente y además mirar con profunda examinación mis brillantes ojos verdes algo ojerosos el día de hoy. Una vez terminé con lo básico puse mi mochila al hombro y salí de mi habitación hacia la cocina.

Bajando el último escalón pude sentir el olor a pancakes recién hechos y al asomarme pude observar la mesa puesta y mi padre frente a ella mirando nostálgicamente la foto de mi madre. Mi madre, Nadeshiko Amamiya, había muerto de cáncer pulmonar hace poco más de dos años. Para mi padre fue un golpe duro, sus sonrisas no son como lo eran antes no tenían ese brillo que lo caracterizaba sin embargo, aun en medio de su tristeza se había empeñado en sacarnos adelante a mí y a mi hermano.

-¡Buenos días, papá!- dije enérgicamente sacándolo de su letargo. Volteó había a mí con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿dormiste bien pequeña?

-como una roca- contesté con el primer pedazo de pancake en la boca.

-no te vayas a atragantar.

-lo siento- me justifiqué mientras golpeaba mi pecho para que pasara la comida y me bebía el vaso de fresco de un solo trago- ya voy tarde.

-¿no necesitas que te lleve?

-no, me iré patinando- le sonreí y le mandé un beso- Nos vemos luego…

Vi que salió a la puerta y me despedía sutilmente con la mano. Fijé mi vista en el camino para evitar caerme y dejé que el aire espantara los mechones que se salían de mi peinado. La razón por la que se me había hecho tarde fue por un pequeño motivo guardado en mi mochila. Al parecer habría una cena importante hoy en la casa y mi hermano, Touya Kinomoto, que se encuentra estudiando medicina en la universidad de Tokyo había invitado a su mejor amigo, Yukito Tsukishiro, mi verdadero y único amor a la cena, por lo tanto hoy sería el día. Le confesaría mis sentimientos.

Sabía que era apenas una puberta, más bien iniciando mi adolescencia, apenas tengo 18 y Yukito es siete años mayor, no es una diferencia abismal pero si es significativa y este año yo saldría apenas de la preparatoria y Yukito próximo tendría su carrera hecha, pero eso no me importaba porque yo estaba muy enamorada y quizá, solo quizá él lo estuviera de mí.

Logré llegar a clases a tiempo, mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, una hermosa chica de pelo negro azabche largo y ondulado, piel pálida y ojos amatistas, volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa al ver que pude hacerlo. Verán… siempre llego tarde motivo por el cual me he ganado los regaños de una maestra, una sola maestra, Akiko Kimura, de matemáticas y justamente la persona con quien tendría la primera hora.

-Saquen una hoja- anunció cuando hubo entrado. Nos miró a todos con gesto serio- tendremos una prueba sorpresa.

* * *

><p>No supe en que momento me había quedado dormida, en realidad nadie sabe en qué momento empieza a divagar en el sueño solo supe que estaba dormida en el momento que algo pesado cayó en la madera de mi escritorio.<p>

Abrí de sopetón mis ojos para encontrar frente a mí el libro álgebra de Baldor en todo su esplendor y al ver a los lados a mis compañeros todos me miraban aterrorizados. Tragué duro y levanté la vista hacia enfrente donde, una muy disgustada maestra se plantó con los brazos cruzados. La oí dar una exasperada risa irónica.

-Kinomoto, Kinomoto… ¡debí suponerlo! ¿No le da vergüenza? ¡Sus ronquidos se escuchaban por todo el salón!- bajé de nuevo la vista apenada- siempre tiene que ser algo, sino llega tarde, se duerme en clases ¡ah! Ya estoy agotando los castigos con usted… -pareció pensar cuidadosamente- Después de clase se reporta con el conserje ¡hoy pulirá el piso del gimnasio!

Me senté con Tomoyo bajó un árbol de cerezo en el patio de la escuela. Sacamos nuestros almuerzos mientras unas flores caían del árbol. El olor de mi bento me dijo lo que había preparado mi padre… ¡Camarones Fritos! ¡Que rico! Tomoyo me quedó viendo de una manera extraña para luego mostrarme una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Sakura, he notado que pese al tremendo castigo que te han puesto aun sigues animada. Sonreí de manera conciliadora mientras llevaba un camarón a la boca.

-Un buen alimento siempre alivia los pesares- luego suspiré con cansancio- ¡no sé cómo haré! ¿Has visto el gimnasio? ¡Es enorme!

-podría ayudarte…

-Tomoyo desecha esa idea, no quiero meterte en problemas.

Un acumulo de gente a la entrada del colegio nos alertó. Muchas chicas brincaban emocionadas con pancartas al aire y vi a la directora y otros profesores dirigirse a la entrada. Un enorme coche negro se parqueó en la entrada y solo pude observar como alguien de pelo castaño bajaba de este. Nos levantamos para dirigirnos al lugar pero entre tanta gente no pudimos pasar. Tomoyo me tomó de la mano y me guio fuera de ese desastre, en seguida topamos con una de nuestras amigas, Naoko Yanagisawa. Era la muchacha más inteligente del salón y al parecer llevaba parada ahí hace mucho tiempo.

-oye Naoko…-pregunté- ¿sabes por qué el alboroto?

-¿acaso no lo saben ustedes?- negamos con la cabeza- es que hoy llegaba un personaje importante al colegio.

-¿personaje importante? ¿Quién?

-nada más ni nada menos que el príncipe y único heredero al trono de China, Syaoran Lí.

-¿un príncipe, aquí?- dijo Tomoyo alarmada- ¿y eso por qué?

Naoko se encogió de hombros indiferente mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse- quien sabe…- respondió al cabo de un rato- pero es bueno para nuestra escuela, eso nos dará algo de realce, será mejor para nuestras solicitudes a universidades- Ambas asentimos.

-¡Guau!- logré exclamar yo después de un momento- es sorprendente que, aun después de todos los cambios en la era e incluso la globalización siga habiendo monarquía y en especial en China.

-eso nos demuestra la poca atención que le pones a historia.

Me sonrojé frente a lo dicho por Naoko y ambas se rieron por ello. No sería la alumna más aplicada o la que estudiara contra viento y marea, pero de todas formas si era muy cumplida y nunca y cuando digo nunca es nunca faltaba a clases a menos que la ocasión fuera sumamente justificada, luego de que calmaran las risas y ya habiéndose aclarado el porqué de la algarabía que rodeaba al colegio, pudimos terminar el descanso con una conversación más amena.

* * *

><p>-¡sabía que así te encontraría!- el grito me desconcertó tanto que me fui hacia atrás enredándome en la cubeta de agua que tenía a mi lado y desparramando el agua por todo el piso. Levanté mi vista hasta posarla con el lente de la cámara de Tomoyo. Eso me sobresaltó un poco más.<p>

-¿Tomoyo que haces?

-pues que crees- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se apartaba la cámara para verme con una actitud soñadora y maravillada. Sus ojos, preciosas gemas amatistas, brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho- grabo tu hermoso rostro sonriente mientras duermes de pie apoyada en el lampazo ¡ah! Es algo que no debía faltar en mi videoteca.

Me sonrojé pero aun así no pude evitar preguntar- ¿estaba dormida?

Ella solo asintió mientras miraba todo el gimnasio.

-esto es un gran desastre- afirmó.

-y yo tengo que limpiarlo- suspiré para luego inyectarme de incontable energía- ¡Manos a la obra!

Luego de una hora ya había terminado. Pulí el piso, limpié las bancas, saqué la basura, limpié y metí en el cesto cada uno de los 35 balones de baloncesto y ahora, lo único que me faltaba para poder irme a casa y alistarme para hoy era guardar los utensilios de limpieza. Solo me di la vuelta cinco segundos y, cuando volví, el gimnasio de nuevo estaba hecho un desastre, en realidad no tanto pero la verdad era que muchos de los balones que anteriormente había guardado se encontraban regados en el piso y junto al cesto de ellos un joven de cabello castaño, piel blanquecina, alto y delgado, vestido en un elegante traje gris y con relucientes zapatillas negras los agarraba, los probaba con la mano y luego los tiraba. La sangre se me subió a la cabeza.

-disculpe- dije un poco fuerte y el volteó a verme con sus indiferentes ojos ámbar de manera seria- ¿Qué crees que haces?

Botó el último balón al suelo y se irguió completo hacia a mí.

-¡Oh! Ahí estas- su tono era despectivo- te encargo que le digas al entrenador que compre mejores balones, si voy a convivir en este colegio el resto del año por lo menos se esperaría que tuvieran algo decente- me enfurecí aun mas, incluso empecé a ver chispas, antes que pudiera decir algo más, se volteó hacia la puerta y empezó a caminar.

Me iba a dejar con este desorden a mi sola.

-¡Hey!- grité. Detuvo sus pasos pero en ningún momento me encaró- ¿piensas dejarme este desorden que tu provocaste?

-para eso te pagan ¿no?- contestó con simpleza y siguió caminando.

En ese momento la rabia me cegó. No fui consciente de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que le pegué con el balón más duro que encontré en la espalda. Se detuvo abruptamente y volteó a verme con furia. En su mano tenía el balón que yo, anteriormente había lanzado.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer?- su tono era espeluznante.

-¿tú que crees?- pregunté altiva.

Sonrió cínico y me devolvió el balón con fuerza enorme directo al estómago, me sacó el aire. Quise soltar lágrimas de enfado pero lo quedé viendo con la cabeza en alto y enojo.

-que ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo, respeta a tus superiores -sentenció. Luego de eso salió del gimnasio dejándome con el desorden que el mismo había causado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** espero les haya gustado y merezca algún review. Cualquier sugerencia a comentario por favor háganlo llegar, todo es bienvenido.

Hasta la próxima actualización…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura Card Captors fue creado por las CLAMP, yo solo me divierto creando historias alternas…**

¡Hola! Me he sorprendido de la buena aceptación que ha tenido el primer capítulo de la historia y me emocioné mucho. Por lo tanto, he decidido adelantar este capítulo que tenía previsto subir a mediados de semana. Ojalá les guste, es mucho más extenso que el primero y espero no se les haga tedioso. Trataré de actualizar semanalmente si mis deberes lo permiten sino cada 2 semanas y cada capítulo de ahora en adelante será de una extensión considerable.

Disfruten su lectura…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo #2:<strong> Las malas noticias ameritan algo dulce.

**POV. Sakura Kinomoto.**

¿Alguna vez han sentido como que les falte el aire, la cabeza les da vueltas y tienen un terrible y nada placentero mariposeo en el estómago? ¿No? Pues yo sí. Y contrario a lo que muchos pensarían no fue por el pelotazo recibido del cretino ese esta misma tarde. No. Esto fue por algo peor que la tragedia de la bomba atómica en Hiroshima y Nagasaki hace más de 60 años, la cancelación de un adictivo programa de televisión o el comer una botana pasada de fecha de caducidad.

Aquella tarde había llegado a mi casa derecho del colegio, no platiqué con mis amigas, no tomé un helado, no volteé a admirar el paisaje camino a mi casa, ni siquiera me importó el dolor de mi cuerpo después de haber realizado de manera eficiente mi castigo de la escuela. Entré y subí por las escaleras en un récord imbatible, no me preocupé por saludar a quien estuviera en casa, abrí mi armario y desparramé mis atuendos más finos sobre la cama.

Hoy vendría Yukito y, como toda dama vanidosa, debía verme presentable al momento de darle el regalo y confesar de manera apasionada mis sentimientos.

Me acerqué al espejo y levanté mi blusa de uniforme para observar, nada alegre en este momento, una mancha roja. Había quedado repintada la seña del balón en mi blanco y plano abdomen. Adiós a la idea de ponerme alguna blusa muestra pancita.

Al final me decidí por un vestido rosa pálido con estampado floreado discreto y unos zapatos plateados bajos. Me maquillé sutilmente y peiné mi corto cabello con un prendedor en forma de flor a juego con los zapatos. Cuando estuve contenta con mi imagen saqué de mi mochila el pequeño regalo que tenía preparado para él, lo escondí en el faldón de mi vestido y bajé a la estancia. Sentía como, a cada peso, el pequeño objeto escondido, me pesaba de manera descomunal.

Al llegar pude ver a Touya y a mi padre platicando trivialidades y escaneando con mi súper radar "detecta Yukito" por todo el lugar me di cuenta, con mucho pesar, que él no se encontraba. Pegué un resoplido de frustración que al parecer logró alertar a Papá y a Touya de mi presencia. El primero, como siempre, me mostró una sonrisa amable y encantadora mientras, el segundo, se plantó con ironía ante mí en sus ojos y demás facciones.

-¿Qué los monstruos ya no suelen ser corteses y saludar a sus hermanos cuando llegan de visita?- hizo un gesto desinterés y se apartó de papá- ahora voy a creer que solo me saludas por interés cuando está cerca Yukito.

Enrojecí de vergüenza. No podía creer que haya tenido las agallas de decir eso delante de papá.

-¡hermano…!- siseé azorada mientras escuchaba una sutil sonrisita de papá.

-¿lo vas a negar acaso, MONSTRUO?

-que no soy ningún monstruo- grité- ¿Por qué nunca creces, Touya Kinomoto?

-¿acaso lo has hecho tú? –recalcó con ironía mientras apuntaba la enorme diferencia en altura.

-eres insoportable- mascullé y me dirigí a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua seguida muy de cerca por él- y a propósito…- comencé como quien no quiere la cosa- ¿por qué no ha venido Yukito esta vez?

-definitivamente el interés tiene pies…- agregó burlón.

-lo digo porque siempre lo traes contigo.

-hoy no podía- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- papá dijo que esta cena era muy seria y supongo que al ponerlo de esa manera de una forma sutil me explicó que no quería a nadie fuera de ti y de mí.

-ya veo… -contesté- ¿y sabes tú acaso de que quiere hablar con nosotros?

-sé tanto o menos que tú- tomó su lugar en el comedor y yo me senté frente a él- solo sé que el abuelo también viene.

Eso me descolocó.

¿Mi abuelo, Masaki Amamiya, también venía?

Entonces esto si debía ser serio. Masaki Amamiya es mi abuelo materno. Es un hombre de 60 años, robusto y lleno de vida, algo serio pero carismático con la gente que quiere, sabio y apacible. Es CEO de una de las empresas de seguros más importantes de todo Japón y al principio, como todo padre, estaba en desacuerdo del matrimonio de mamá con papá. Si señores, hubo un tiempo que mi abuelo fue enemigo de papá. Digamos que mamá se casó muy joven, a los 17 años, y conoció a papá cuando solo tenía 16, apenas en secundaria y mi padre, un Joven de 25 años, buscando suerte como profesor en la escuela donde estudiaba mamá. Fue amor a primera vista o según mi abuelo _"desgracia a primera vista" _cuando mi madre cayó de un árbol y mi padre amortiguó su caída.

Ahora, a pesar de no haber estado de acuerdo con el matrimonio pero sabiendo que perdería a mamá si no la apoyaba, mi abuelo por fin dio luz verde al matrimonio, no sin antes poner unas condiciones, de esa manera mi mamá vivió feliz hasta la tragedia de hace dos años. Ahora mi padre y mi abuelo velaban por el futuro mío y de Touya con esfuerzo y ahínco, los adoro a los dos.

No había terminado mis divagaciones cuando vi entrar por la puerta de la cocina a mi abuelo seguido por mi padre. Me levanté de un salto y corrí, algo desesperada, a su encuentro abrazándolo por la barriga.

-¿Cómo has estado, pequeña Sakura?

-bien… ¿y usted abuelito?

-de maravilla ahora que te veo.

Reí y observé como se acercaba Touya a saludarlo. En ese momento sentí como mi padre me tomaba del hombro y me hacía una mueca para seguirlo a la cocina y ayudarlo a servir la mesa.

Al final, la mesa estaba llena de deliciosos manjares hechos por mi padre. Era el mejor cocinero. Panes al vapor, tortas de arroz, camarones fritos, estofado de cerdo, dedos de pescado empanizados, verduras al vapor y un delicioso postre de Fresas con baño de chocolate. Mi favorito. Y entonces me pegó un presentimiento peor que el balonazo de hoy en la tarde. Al principio me había sentido algo incómoda por el silencio en la mesa y las miradas incómodas que mi abuelo y papá se lanzaban cada 2 minutos y supe lo que se venía cuando la mirada de mi padre se detuvo en mi más de lo habitual. Y en el momento que aparté la vista de papá y la posé sobre el delicioso postre en el centro de la mesa, el recuerdo de un dicho que mi mamá solía decir inundó mi mente como río desbordado.

"_cuando tengas malas noticias es mejor decirlas durante una buena comida"_

En ese momento consideré loca a mi madre al pensar arruinarle la comida a alguien con una mala noticia, que bien, podía dar indigestión. Claro, hasta que escuché el resto.

"_especialmente si tiene su postre favorito, le dirás la mala noticia pero no tendrá una catastrófica reacción pues primero habrá endulzado su vida con una buena ración de su dulce favorito"_

Y empecé a rememorar los momentos en que aquel dicho de mamá había funcionado. Como la vez que papá anunció que no podría ir al juego de soccer de Touya porque tenía un viaje fuera del país, o la vez que mamá compró un postre idéntico al que estaba frente a mí solo para decirme que había intentado lavar mi oso de felpa favorito en la lavadora y que por accidente, había puesto cloro en ella.

Y mis palillos resbalaron de mi mano y sonaron en seco en el plato. Voltearon a verme con los ojos desorbitados. Touya siguió comiendo tranquilo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- logré articular. Al fin Touya levantó la vista de su plato y volteó hacia a mí de manera interrogante para luego dirigir esa misma expresión hacia los nerviosos señores en otros puntos de la mesa.

-como que deberíamos iniciar con el postre- dijo papá haciendo mueca de querer alcanzarlo.

-pero si ni siquiera hemos terminado la comida- sentenció Touya.

-sí, supongo que no- contestó de nuevo papá.

-ya no le demos más vueltas al asunto- sentenció mi abuelo reposando los palillos en el plato- ¿Qué esperas para decirle, Fujitaka?

-¿Yo? Pensé que era usted quien daría la noticia…

-yo vine a darte apoyo moral- contestó mi abuelo tranquilamente llevándose un poco de agua a la boca.

-no, no, no- negó mi padre- o es los dos o ninguno…

-enfrenta las cosas como hombre.

-discúlpeme pero yo…

Un manotazo certero y enorme hizo temblar la mesa para que luego, con los ojos desorbitados, todos dirigiéramos nuestra vista hacia Touya que, con el ceño fruncido, ahora se encontraba de pie junto a su asiento.

-quieren por favor callarse los dos y explicar que sucede.

Ambos asintieron avergonzados y bajaron su vista a la mesa. Posaron la vista en mí y lo que papá dijo me congeló el alma.

-Sakura, estas comprometida…

-¿qué?

-he dicho, Sakura, estas comprometida.

Volteé hacia Touya y el hacia mí y ambos partimos en carcajadas maniacas. Me dolía el estómago y mis ojos se humedecieron por la euforia mientras, entre mis párpados, pude ver como frente a mi Touya azotaba su puño contra la mesa con risa incontrolada. Claro, hasta que las sonrisitas nerviosas de nuestros mayores nos hicieron detenernos abruptamente. Mi hermano volteó nuevamente hacia ellos solo que esta vez con el rostro crispado de furia.

-están de broma ¿verdad?

-no- aseguró el abuelo- no es ninguna broma.

-¡pero como se les ocurre!- estalló como una bomba atómica- ¿Cómo han podido comprometer al monstruo? Con lo torpe que es, no sé cómo le vamos a hacer cuando la metan a la cárcel por matar con su torpeza, de manera accidental, a su prometido por… ¡AY!

No lo dejé terminar porque estampé mi pie contra el suyo de manera súbita, en la mera espinilla. Lo vi mirarme con furia y lágrimas de dolor contenidas en sus ojos mientras, llevaba una mano a acariciarse el pie de forma suave.

-No apoyes…- mascullé y volteé la vista hacia mi padre- ¿Cómo es posible que esté comprometida, padre?

-todo tiene una muy buena explicación.

-¿sí?- cuestioné de manera irónica- pues quiero oírla…

-¿recuerdas el viaje de una semana que realicé a Egipto, por una excavación, hace dos meses?

Asentí.

-mentí. En realidad, andaba en China…

**FLASHBACK**

**POV. Fujitaka Kinomoto.**

Visité a unos viejos y preciados amigos de años cuando me avisaron el muy mal estado del jefe de la familia. A mi amigo, le habían diagnosticado cáncer terminal de pulmón y su cuerpo era una bomba de tiempo. Su esposa, amiga de años de tu madre, me pidió urgentemente que llegara pues necesitaban tratar asuntos de importancia mayor conmigo. Son de una poderosa familia, donde las costumbres y tradiciones son respetadas a fuego y, la muerte de este hombre, pondría las cosas algo desequilibradas.

Me acerqué a la cama del convaleciente y me miró con una sonrisa cansada carente de brillo.

-Fujitaka, me alegra, atendieras mi llamado.

-amigo mío ¿Cómo podía no hacerlo?

-siempre tan bueno- sonrió y empezó a toser descontroladamente- perdóname…

-no hay que perdonar- hablé conciliador y sobé su hombro para darle confort- después de todo estás enfermo.

-no, no es por eso- lo miré de manera inquisidora- sino por lo que te pediré ahora.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-sé que tienes una hija…

-así es.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Sakura- afirmé- Sakura Kinomoto

-Flor de cerezo, las flores favoritas de Nadeshiko ¿no es así?

-sí. Y tan encantadora como su madre.

-me alegra oírlo; si es tan encantadora como su madre debe ser muy bella ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-18- contesté- en Abril cumplirá sus 19 primaveras.

-igual que mi hijo, mi adorado.

El silencio llenó la habitación una infinidad de segundos a mi parecer. Vi como el pecho de mi amigo bajaba y subía de manera entrecortada y como su nariz hacía pequeños ruiditos por el esfuerzo que tomaba llevar el oxígeno a sus pulmones. Me removí incómodo en mi asiento y encogí mi cuerpo para calmar el temblor que, inexplicablemente se adueñó de mi cuerpo.

-¿imaginas tú, lo que pasará después de mi muerte?

Negué.

-Fujitaka, un cargo como el mío, es difícil de llenar. Responsabilidades, deberes… todo para evitar que esto se venga abajo.

Asentí lentamente, comprendiendo.

-en este mundo no es tan fácil sostener una sociedad como la nuestra cuando la globalización aumenta y las tradiciones van siendo desplazadas por la tecnología y la emancipación. Me tocó duro y temo que ahora, todo quedará en manos de mi hijo.

De nuevo hubo otro silencio incómodo y la habitación empezó a hacerse cada vez más pequeña.

-mi hijo necesita alguien que lo apoye y, que al mismo tiempo, nos ayude a mantener el linaje que se necesita para que este patrimonio de miles de años, no se pierda. Por eso te he pedido que vinieras, porque eres el único con quien quisiera, realmente, tener un vínculo. Mi descendiente necesita una esposa y tu hija, es perfecta.

En ese momento me levanté estupefacto de mi asiento.

-un momento, amigo, esperas que yo… ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso a mi hija? ¿Qué hay del amor?

-mi hijo ya se enamoró una vez y le rompieron el corazón. A veces la atracción, el deseo es momentáneo y pasajero pero el amor, el amor, el amor se construye, Fujitaka, día a día, paso a paso, con cada aliento y eso, solo lo puede asegurar una larga convivencia, de dos personas que se han casado por un fin, no segados por una pasión.

-mi casamiento con Nadeshiko no terminó así- repliqué.

-claro que no- contestó inmediatamente- pero no todas las parejas tienen la misma suerte. Piénsalo seriamente. Nadeshiko murió, tú algún día, no digo pronto, pero también te marcharás ¿Qué pasará entonces con tu hija?

-tiene a su hermano y a su abuelo.

-no digo que no pero… ¿y cuando su hermano forme una familia? ¿Y cuándo su abuelo fallezca? ¿Qué será de ella? Seguirá sola.

Suspiré. Probablemente tendría razón.

-yo te ofrezco una oportunidad para ella. Será amada, respetada, influyente, no quedará desamparada. Tendrá una familia. Ganaremos los dos. Yo conseguiré que mi hijo tenga alguien en quien apoyarse y no sólo eso, salvaré lo que años y años hemos intentado preservar.

-no sé…

-Fujitaka, no dudes, yo no dudo- me extendió su mano para que yo la tomara pero aun así vacilé- Fujitaka…- habló nuevamente pero de manera más autoritaria- por nuestra amistad.

Entonces agarré su mano y cerré el trato. Sentí como se relajaba en mi agarra, daba un suspiro y me dedicaba una sonrisa contenta. Esa misma noche, mientras disponía para dormirme en la habitación de huéspedes, tocaron a la puerta. Su esposa había llegado con los ojos embebidos en lágrimas y me abrazó fuertemente por la cintura. Había muerto poco después de 4 horas desde nuestra plática. El cáncer le ocasionó un paro cardio-respiratorio fulminante. Pero al final no sentía peso de conciencia al saber que había logrado hacer que se fuera al cielo en paz.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

No podía creer lo que papá decía y negué una y otra vez con la cabeza mientras el mariposeo incómodo, la falta de aire y el dolor de cabeza se aglutinaban en mí de manera súbita. No dio detalles de a quién me había comprometido; conforme avanzaba su "conmovedora" historia, nunca mencionó sus nombres y en realidad, no me importaba, simplemente porque yo no me consideraba comprometida.

-hija mía…

-no, yo no me comprometeré, en especial con alguien a quien no conozco.

-pero mi niña piensa en mí, en mi amigo y en lo mal que lo va a pasar en su descanso cuando, desde el cielo, mire que no quieres el compromiso.

-no creo que la haga tanto daño papá- ironicé de manera mordaz- que no mire hacia abajo, que cierre sus ojos y que se acomode en su nube de paz. Te aseguro que no hablo tan alto como para que al cielo le lleguen las malas noticias.

-pero Sakura…- me vio con ojos de perrito. Me levanté del asiento de inmediato.

-no, no te funcionará conmigo- grité- querrán someterme, convencerme, chantajearme incluso obligarme pero les aseguro- levanté mi puño en alto dándome fuerzas- les juro – aseguré- no robaran mi voluntad - y caminé a las escaleras que llevaban a mi cuarto- mi voluntad- repetí para algo de dramatismo.

Justo cuando iba a mitad de los escalones me di cuenta que me faltaba algo. Bajé nuevamente y me dirigí a la cocina para ver como mi padre, mi abuelo e incluso mi hermano, aunque este con el ceño algo fruncido, volteaban a verme con asombro y expectación. Los miré, luego al enorme postre de fresas y baño de chocolate y luego, nuevamente, a ellos.

Avancé sin cuidado hacia la mesa, cogí una pequeña cucharita, cargué el enorme postre en mi mano dominante y dije con dureza- necesitaré esto.

Sin más me retiré. Si señores, necesitaría mucho postre para endulzarme la vida esta noche.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¿Qué les pareció? Espero haya sido de su agrado. Sé que no hubo Syaoran en este capítulo pero, no decepcionen, habrá pronto mucho de él, lo juro. Se habrán dado cuenta que Sakura sabe estar comprometida pero no sabe a quién. Eso se develará en próximos capítulos. Por si hubo alguna confusión aclaro que, el punto de vista de Fujitaka Kinomoto, sólo duró durante el Flashback, terminando el Flashback, termina su perspectiva de la historia.

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer los comentarios de:

**Princesa Sakura:** Muchas gracias por comentar. Aquí te dejo el nuevo capítulo.

**Iara-chan no kajitsu:** Muchas gracias por el comentario y me llena de satisfacción que el fic ha causado tan buena impresión en ti. Siento que aún me falta mucho por mejorar tanto en redacción como en ortografía pero tu comentario me da mucho ánimo para seguir haciéndolo día a día. Espero sigas leyendo la historia.

**Kaho-Kazuki:** Gracias por el review y te aseguro, la mala o buena suerte de Sakura apenas comienza. Ojalá sigas disfrutando de la lectura.

**Neko2101998:** si alguien me dijera lo que Syaoran le dijo a Sakura no dudaría en cobrármelas pero descuida, te aseguro que Sakura tendrá miles de oportunidades para idear una dulce venganza. Gracias por comentar.

**Lauri:** te recomiendo veas GOONG es un dorama muy bueno y divertido, aunque mi adaptación no es precisamente idéntica conservará su esencia así que, si te da curiosidad te lo recomiendo mucho. Te aseguro no dejaré inconcluso este fic, tengo inspiración para rato. Gracias por el comentario.

**Tubasa-chan:** me alegra que mi fic te recuerde a GOONG aunque difieran un poco. Y yo también pensé que Sakura le diera en la cabeza pero como dicen "No queremos arruinar su real cerebro" jajaja. Gracias por comentar.

**Kurara Matsumoto:** me alegra que te haya gustado la adaptación y que este capítulo, como continuación no te haya decepcionado. Cuídate también… Gracias por comentar.

**Guest:** GOONG también es uno de mis doramas favoritos, quizá no el que más me guste pero pensé sería genial adaptarlo a Sakura Card Captors. Espero te gustara el capítulo. Gracias por el review.

**Azucenas45:** te aseguro Sakura tendrá muchas agallas para enfrentar lo que se viene. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar la historia. Tu comentario me ha dado ánimos.

**Tsuki-chan 99:** si, Sakura siempre ha sido y será linda y espero conservar su esencia en este fic y te aseguro que aunque Syaoran se porte malcriado en estos momentos, irá mostrando su verdadero ser. Gracias por comentar.

**Elfenixenlasllamas:** Espero este capítulo haya logrado llenar tus expectativas como continuación de la historia y te aseguro esto solo se pondrá mejor. Gracias por comentar y espero saber de ti pronto.

**Usaguilove95:** ¡HOLA! Me ha emocionado saber de ti y créeme tu comentario es muy preciado. Tu comentario ha sido el primer buen aliento que me han dado con esta historia y también me demostró una buena aceptación hacia ella. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por comentar.  
>P.D- me he pasado a leer tus dos historias, son muy buenas.<p>

También quisiera agradecer a todas las demás personas que han leído la historia. Lectores fantasmas que sé están ahí pero no han podido comentar, ustedes son muy importantes y es por ustedes que escribo.

Espero haberlos entretenido aunque sea un momento y sigan leyendo. Sus comentarios y apoyo a esta historia son importantes y dan fuerza para seguir. Sugerencias háganlas llegar.

También recordarles que son historias como éstas las que mantienen viva la esencia y el cariño hacia los programas de nuestra infancia y que todos esos escritores que aman este programa y tienen ideas para escribir una historia lo hagan y no tengan miedo, podrían sorprenderse y les aseguró es gratificante.

He finalizado por hoy… hasta la próxima actualización.

Nos leemos =).


	3. Chapter 3

**Sakura Card Captors fue creado por las CLAMP, yo solo me divierto creando historias alternas…**

¡Hola a todos nuevamente! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la publicación del capítulo anterior y lamento, sinceramente el retraso. El último mes las cosas han sido una locura. Las clases eran muy pesadas y no me dieron mucho tiempo de avanzar el capítulo, luego ha muerto una persona muy importante para mí y para rematar terminé internada en el hospital por problemas de salud.

A pesar de todos los contratiempos que he tenido, me he prometido a mí misma no dejar la historia y terminarla. Me he definido esto y juro no fallarles. Espero les agrade el capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3:<strong> Tristes pasados, dulces pesadillas.

**POV. Syaoran Li**

Nunca en la vida pensé en enamorarme, ni en lo más profundo del pensamiento ese sentimiento era anhelado. Tenía todo lo que quería. Dinero, familia, fama, inteligencia y ¿por qué no? Belleza. Recuerdo incluso nunca haber puesto atención a mi alrededor en todos mis 16 años de vida y sin imaginarlo ella estaba ahí, en cada clase, en los pasillos cerca de mi casillero, en las reuniones con ministros, ella siempre estuvo ahí solo que, hasta aquella noche fría pude notarlo…

**Flashback**

Recordaba alisar mi traje mientras, con algo de desinterés, recorría el bello salón de la casa Magistral de China. Como cada vez había una pequeña "reunión casual" para hablar de política, comercio, economía y relajarse, por lo menos. Nos habían llamado al salón principal para que pudiéramos observar el acto central y fue entonces que el sonido del violín, el piano y aquella música clásica muy europea empezó a sonar en la habitación. Y entonces hermosas bailarinas de Ballet llenaron el salón con su perfecto baile, sincronizando sus vueltas y el movimiento de los tutus al ritmo de la danza y entonces, sus ojos rubí conectaron con los míos y fue como si se detuviera todo en la habitación menos nosotros dos y el sonido de mi corazón latiendo desbocado.

Meiling Li, hija de un primo lejano de mi padre y ministro de Economía. La conocía desde que estaba pequeño y siempre, juzgando de antemano a todo quien estaba a mí alrededor, la había tachado de mimada y antipática. Nunca habíamos cruzado más que palabras algo corteses y faltas de significado pero, aquella noche, enfundada en aquel delicado traje de ballet, se miraba hermosa, demasiado hermosa y pronto, de cualquier manera siempre estaba ahí.

En los pasillos cuando nuestras miradas accidentalmente conectaban, en el descanso cuando nuestras manos coincidían al agarrar algún postre o en educación física cuando, irremediablemente, estábamos en el mismo grupo al momento de las carreras. Y de pronto empezamos a conversar, al inicio algo corto luego larguísimas pláticas triviales y luego las conversaciones fueron salidas y las salidas fueron citas y, aquellas citas por fin estimularon un noviazgo estable.

Ambos compartíamos todo, desde mis preocupaciones por llegar a ser un hombre de bien igual o mejor que mi padre, hasta los de mi secreta y oculta pasión por la arqueología. Ella, al igual que yo, compartió muchas cosas personales, desde la mala relación que guardaba con su madre desde pequeña hasta su imaginado sueño de convertirse bailarina profesional de ballet y llegar a bailar en famosos teatros alrededor de Europa. Su sueño, felicidad para ella, significaba también para mí un anhelo que esperaba pronto se cumpliera pero, quien diría que, muchas de las conversaciones que nos mantuvieron unidos pronto se voltearían en nuestra contra.

Aún recuerdo la tarde en que lo nuestro acabó de manera tan sorpresiva a como había llegado. Me había citado después de clases cerca de la sombra del árbol de cerezo donde, por las tardes, solíamos sentarnos a platicar ella y yo. Aun recordaba haberla visto enfundada en aquel traje negro muy elegante, su cabello negro peinado prolijamente en dos colas altas y sus ojos, tan bellos y rojizos, como siempre con una expresión indescifrable plasmada.

Recuerdo haberme acercado a ella dispuesto a abrazarla pero, cuando estuve cerca, pude notar que retrocedía un paso. Extrañado creo haberle expresado sin palabras la confusión que ese pequeño gesto provocaba y, al parecer, entendió la pregunta silenciosa que le hice pues a los segundos empezó a hablar.

-Ayer a mi casa llegó uno de los mejores coreógrafos de ballet del mundo y alegó haberme visto bailar de manera tan perfecta que, al parecer, merezco estar en su compañía. Al inicio estaba estupefacta pero luego me di cuenta que lo había logrado ¡alcancé mi sueño! Y entonces pensé en ti, decidí que ya no te podía seguir usando. Lo siento Li, anduve contigo solo porque conocía las influencias de tu familia y sabía que así sería más fácil envolverme en tu mundo y captar la atención.

Mi vista de pronto empezó a nublarse y mi corazón empezó a retumbar en mi cuerpo mucho más fuerte que cuando nos conocimos y entonces pude ver reflejado en sus ojos ¿pena? ¿Por mí? ¿Por ella? ¿Por los dos? No tenía idea. Quería gritarle que su broma había sido de mal gusto y que no volviera hacerlo pero de mi boca solo una pregunta cargada de incertidumbre pudo salir.

-¿mientes, verdad?

La vi fijar su vista al suelo mientras volteaba de nuevo dándome la espalda- lamento haberte usado de esta manera, en las semanas que te conocí fuiste maravilloso y, por lo menos, créeme que una parte de mi cariño hacia ti era sincero. Espero podamos seguir llevando una relación cordial en el colegio por lo menos hasta que me vaya del país a empezar mi carrera. Hasta nunca, Syaoran Li.

No fui capaz de buscarla y pedirle una verdadera explicación y mucho menos fui capaz de volverle a dirigir la palabra en los pasillos del colegio mucho menos cuando ella me miraba con tristeza de cocodrilo reflejada en sus ojos y resonaban habladurías del resto preguntándose qué había pasado con lo nuestro.

Y así pasaron los meses hasta que llegó, por no poder nombrarlo de otra manera, el día más duro en mi vida hasta ese entonces, cuando ella se marchó y a mi padre le declararon cáncer terminal de pulmón.

**Fin del Flashback**

Desde entonces mi vida perdió algo de su brillo, ya no importaba la fortuna que no serviría de nada para salvarle la vida a mi padre, ni la inteligencia y belleza de las que tanto me jactaba pues no había sido lo suficientemente astuto para captar las intenciones de Meiling ni lo suficientemente bello para retenerla a mi lado. Luego solo me preocupé por hacer feliz en todo lo que pudiera a mi padre, incluso en su alocada decisión de comprometerme con alguien, yo ya había aceptado mi destino y era momento de hacer a un lado la pasión y estúpidas creencias para darle paso a lo que más importaba, el deber.

Mi llegada a Japón no había sido lo más agradable de mi vida, tendría que vivir aquí por lo menos medio año arreglando y llevando una boda acabo para luego, al terminar preparatoria, marcharnos a China a iniciar nuestro mandato. No tenía idea como era ella pero, según mi padre, la joven era una mujer tan bella como su madre y todos los que los conocían secundaban esa opinión. Al final, a mí no importaba como fuera ella, lo único de lo cual quería asegurarme era que no tuviera un condenado temperamento como la endemoniada mujer que me había dado un balonazo en la espalda el día de hoy.

Arrugué el entrecejo mientras con una mano me masajeaba la espalda. Wei, nuestro fiel mayordomo desde antes que yo naciera, me quedó viendo extrañado desde que, al subirme a la limosina no fuera capaz de apoyar mi espalda en el respaldo. Voltee mi vista hacia él, nuevamente, interpreté esa mirada interrogante fija en mí. Antes de que empezara con sus preguntas, advertí:

-No preguntes pues no estoy dispuesto a contestar.

-Créame Joven Syaoran que no tenía la mínima intención de interrogarlo aunque, si no le molesta, permítame decirle que esa hermosa señorita tiene un buen lanzamiento con el brazo derecho, no creí que fuera a causar tal estrago- en seguida soltó una risita.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿me seguiste?- luego lo apunté amenazadoramente- ¡no te atrevas a negarlo!

-No me negaría Joven, en primer lugar usted es demasiado inteligente para ser engañado y segundo creo que su orgullo sería doblemente lastimado si yo mintiera y lograra despistarlo además de haber sido golpeado por una chica.

¡Que eso no era una chica!-rebatí molesto- solo era una estúpida conserje con fuerza de mamut.

-y belleza de sirena-contratacó- pero creo que usted estaba más cerca que yo para apreciarlo mejor.

Me sonrojé profusamente y llevé mi vista a la ventana.

-¿sabes tú cuando le harán el anuncio a mi prometida sobre el compromiso?

Wei llevó su vista al elegante reloj que se encontraba en su brazo izquierdo y contestó.

-si su madre estaba en lo cierto, en este momento deben estar haciendo el anuncio.

Asentí lentamente mientras dirigía mi vista en la carretera. Serían días muy largos…

**POV Sakura Kinomoto.**

Caminé directo a casa de Yukito luego de haberme citado con él por teléfono. Había agarrado el paquete muy bien escondido entre mi ropa y había salido corriendo por toda aquella avenida incluso sin escuchar las advertencias de mi padre. En menos de 5 minutos había logrado dar con el portón de una bella casa tradicional y, me revolví la falda nervosa mientras decidía si tocar o no. Pulsé el botón del timbre mientras por el comunicador aquella voz tan celestial se abría paso en el silencio de la calle.

-¿quién?

-Yukito… soy Sakura- respondí Nerviosa.

-¡Oh! ¿Sakura?- preguntó con voz risueña- ya te atiendo.

En menos de un minuto estaba fuera de su casa vestido casualmente con un pantalón de tela crema, una camisa con rayitas rojo vino y un suéter de lana que reposaba sobre sus hombros del mismo color rojo.

Sonreí mientras sus ojos grises algo enmascarados por los lentes se posaban en los míos.

-¿ya estamos listos?

Asentí furiosamente mientras nos disponíamos a emprender la marcha por la avenida que daba justo al parque pingüino. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué parque pingüino? Verán muchos hablan de mega construcciones que desafían las leyes de la física y todo eso pues, el parque no entra en esa categoría, lo único que pasa es que es un diseño curioso de una resbaladilla enorme con forma de pingüino. El que lo diseñó seguramente estaba intentando sorprender a los niños o en el más común de los casos estaba drogado ¡en fin! Yo solo quería un lugar en el cual confesarme y ese lugar un tanto informal era perfecto.

Nos sentamos en unas hermosas bancas cerca de la parte sur. Estaba solo, las risas de los niños no era una molestia y las hojas de un árbol nos confirió una buena sombra. Apreté mis manos nerviosamente mientras sentía su cálida mirada en mi rostro; me atreví a levantar la vista para poder llenarme de valor a partir de sus adorables ojos.

-Sakura… ¿Por qué me has citado? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

Negué furiosamente.

-¿entonces qué pasa?

Respiré hondo, abrí mis ojos decidida y, en un acto de valentía, estupidez, o quizá irracional, entrelacé sus manos con las mías. Sentí que me devolvía el apretón apresando las mías también y, al levantar la vista, pude ver su mirada clavada en la mía. Tomó una de mis mejillas entre sus manos y luego la acarició lentamente. Cerré los ojos por inercia y solo los abrí de nuevo al sentir su aliento en mi rostro. Se aproximaba. Mi corazón latía en mi pecho desbocado. Cerré nuevamente mis ojos, entregándome. Mi primer beso. Debía asegurarme que era realidad, abrí mis ojos de nuevo. Sólo pude ver… ¡Ámbar!

Y entonces de un salto me senté en la cama y pude sentir sudor helado bajar por mi frente. Volví a recostarme en la cama, chocando de manera brusca mi cabeza contra la almohada. Las 5:00 am. Dos horas para levantarme y acababa de perder todo el sueño. ¿Qué había sido eso? Primero, Yukito en el panorama a punto de darme mi primer beso y de pronto un extraño color de ojos se cruza en el camino ¿será posible?

Debía distraerme. Últimamente, nada en mi vida se comportaba de manera racional, ni mi padre, al que vivía alabando por sus grandes decisiones ¡BAH!

Me di vueltas en la cama, una, dos, tres… diez veces y, rendida y frustrada, me incliné hacia mi mesa de noche y cogí mi celular. Encendí la pantalla y tenía tres mensajes nuevos: dos de Tomoyo, uno de Rika Sasaki, una compañera de clase muy simpática.

"_Sakura, conseguí el libro de pastelería que tanto deseabas. Mañana te lo llevo a clases" –Rika._

Sonreí. Ella era un sol.

Procedí con los de Tomoyo.

"_No hagas planes después de clases, iremos a mi casa a practicar tu declaración al joven Yukito"_

Mi corazón revoloteó.

"_te diseñé un vestido nuevo ¡Te lo pondrás! No acepto peros. Te quiero amiga"- Tomoyo._

Esa fase de Tomoyo "Ángel-Demonio" que solía usar para persuadir a la gente sí que me asustaba mucho más que la cara de Touya cuando no ha podido picar ni un poco de desayuno. Sí, no pienso contradecirla.

Volvía a colocar mi celular en la mesa y dirigí mi vista al techo y, para ahorrarles el cuento porque no es nada interesante, así pasé las próximas dos horas antes de levantarme.

Me vestí con lentitud y parsimonia. Haciendo tiempo a que mi padre saliera al trabajo para no verle la cara. Bajé a la estancia 10 minutos antes de las 8:00 am. Suspiré. Nuevamente llegaría tarde. Olí el desayuno, omelette y jugo de naranja. Justo frente a la mesa, en una silla se encontraba estirado un hermoso Yukata adornado con flores de Sakura. Una nota encima de él. Distinguí la fina caligrafía de papá.

"_tenemos una importante reunión a la cual asistir hoy, no hagas planes para la tarde. Este será tu atuendo"_

Arrugué el entrecejo. Ceremonioso, fino, olía a nuevo; solo indicaba una cosa. Conocería a mi prometido. Suspiré con desespero mientras volvía a colocar la nota en su lugar. Debía idear como faltar a esa reunión del infierno y necesitaba, para eso, la ayuda de Tomoyo.

Llevé mi vista llorosa a la foto del estante que mostraba a mi sonriente madre en una tarde de verano.

"_Protégeme, por favor"_ fue lo único que pude pensar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** este capítulo ha sido más como de relleno, pero será esencial para la transición de la historia. Desde el próximo capítulo empieza lo bueno y prometo no tardar en su actualización debido a que ya tengo una gran parte avanzada y las ideas están fluyendo en mi mente.

¡Por fin Syaoran! Espero les gustara el capítulo quiero dar gracias por los reviews de:

**Moon86 y Kinesukikinomoto**: Gracias por los dos comentarios. Sigan leyendo ;)

**Hee dong sun 1210, sofitkm, Princesa Sakura, Alice Rouse, Eliih Him, Mariposa20, neko2101998, usaguilove95, Elfenixenlasllamas, Tsuki-chan 99, Tubasa-chan:** Tengo muy presentes sus comentarios y los agradezco enormemente. Lamento no haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para responderles apropiadamente. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y que sigan leyendo la historia.

Gracias además a los lectores fantasmas y aquellos que siguen la historia o la han agregado a favoritos. Gracias por dedicarle el tiempo a seguir leyéndola.

¿Reviews? Espero que sí.

Hasta el próximo capítulo. Nos seguimos leyendo… ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura Card Captors fue creado por las CLAMP, yo solo me divierto creando historias alternas…**

¡Hola queridos lectores! Como prometí este capítulo sería subido pronto y pues así lo hice… además es algo larguito, eso en compensación por lo que los he hecho esperar. Ojalá les guste. Dudas, sugerencias o comentarios… ya saben cómo hacérmelos llegar estaré encantada de leer y responder. Dicho todo esto les dejo el capítulo.

Disfruten…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4:<strong> Calma antes de la tormenta.

**POV. Sakura Kinomoto.**

Tenía mi cabeza apoyada en mi escritorio tratando de calmar, espero de manera eficiente, el dolor de cabeza dejado por la señorita Akiko Kimura luego de su muy estresante clase de matemáticas. Luego de haber logrado evitar olímpicamente a mi padre y sin haber podido desayunar ni un poco lo que me ha dejado en el comedor, corrí como alma que se la lleva el diablo hasta el instituto para llegar justo en el momento en que mi muy adorada maestra de matemáticas me cerró la puerta del salón en la cara.

Toqué con algo de timidez mientras retorcía mi boina con las manos, esperando que la maestra me abriera la puerta. Pasaron los segundos, no abrió. Insistí.

La puerta de pronto abrió con brusquedad para dar paso a la intimidante presencia frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño prominentemente fruncido.

-Kinomoto, creí que había sido clara, cuando cerré la puerta, que había llegado tarde.

-señorita, esta será la última vez, se lo suplico… déjeme entrar.

-ya he oído eso muchas veces, Kinomoto- pronunció con voz severa. Hice un puchero y bajé mi vista al suelo, meciéndome lentamente con mis pies y esperando su sentencia. La oí suspirar bruscamente y se hizo a un lado- ¡que sea la última vez! No me haga arrepentirme.

Le regalé una enorme sonrisa. Pasé aunque aún abochornada de manera rápida al salón y sin ni siquiera hacer algún ruido me senté en mi silla, soltando el aire retenido y dedicándole una sonrisa conciliadora a Tomoyo, quien me miraba preocupada.

La clase pasó algo rápida y ligera para mí, de manera sorprendente, me mantuve despierta. La profesora Akiko Kimura no me dio un castigo pero, juró que la próxima vez que llegara tarde me dejaría un informe que constaría la tercera parte de mi nota. Suspiré y me recosté en mi escritorio esperando la llegada del próximo profesor, quien mandó avisar llegaría tarde por la gran conmoción causada por el primer día de clases del príncipe heredero de China.

Un gran trozo de postre de fresas y baño de chocolate fue colocado al lado de mi rostro y levanté mi vista a una sonriente Tomoyo justo al lado mío. Me enderecé de inmediato.

-come un poco- me dijo- algo de dulce te levantará las energías.

Negué rápidamente y con la mano lo alejé un poco de mí. Sentí el estómago revolvérseme.

-paso, creo que exageré el dulce anoche- y recordando los acontecimientos pasados la noche anterior, me encogí en el asiento. Una mano puesta sobre la que yo tenía en el escritorio, me hizo dirigir la vista nuevamente a mi mejor amiga que esta vez, su rostro cargado de preocupación se mostraba al máximo.

-¿pasó algo?

Justo cuando abrí mi boca para explicarle mi más grande preocupación, tres amigas muy cercanas se acercaron a mi mesa a platicar con nosotras. Guardé mis palabras.

-Dicen que el príncipe de China fue ubicado en el salón contiguo- comentó Naoko con voz algo apagada- y pensar que de haber estado con nosotros hubiera sido más favorable.

-¿más favorable? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Tomoyo con algo de interés mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano.

-¡Por Dios es un príncipe! ¡No hay manera de que haya algo mal en ello!

-no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto- comentó de manera desinteresada, Chiharu Mihara, la presidenta del salón de clases. De convicciones fuertes e ideas brillantes, poseía una hermosa melena café que cogía en dos colitas y las trenzaba, piel pálida, delgada, alta y labios rosas. Había sido una de las primeras que rechazaba la presencia de la monarquía en el colegio ya que, según ella daría paso a distinción de clases sociales- parece que se están volviendo todos locos.

-eso es porque tu sólo tienes ojos para Yamasaki- comentó con malicia Naoko ocasionando risotadas en todas nosotras y furioso sonrojo en esta última.

-¡Que a mí no me gusta ese chico!

-¡Oh sí! ¡Claro que lo haces!

-no pienso discutir contigo, Naoko. Yo sé mi verdad- y se cruzó de brazos de manera orgullosa- Oye ¿alguien sabe que clase sigue?

-Historia- contestó Tomoyo- La dará el profesor Terada- cuando terminó de decir esto, pude captar que de manera algo rápida posó su vista en Rika Sasaki, que se sonrojó profusamente. Quedé viendo a Rika de manera analizadora pero no pude hallar significado en su sonrojo. Captó mi mirada y se aumentó su nervio para luego carraspear incómoda.

-Sakura… Te traje el libro- y me tendió el paquete hermosamente adornado- espero lo disfrutes.

-¡gracias!- le contesté. Rika Sasaki, la chica más servicial, dulce y buena repostera del salón. De facciones delicadas, pelo rojizo oscuro algo corto y labios rojizos delgados. Sabía de mis deseos de aprender a preparar postres como ella y, de manera muy amable, se ofreció a conseguirme uno de los mejores libros de repostería.

Nos quedamos en un silencio conciliador mientras, por la puerta del salón, entraron cuchicheando con una revista en mano Mía Yoishiro y Akari Minamoto, grandes enemigas de Chiharu. Se preguntarán el porqué de la enemistad. Lo resumiré de manera corta.

Mia Yoishiro quedó en el mismo salón de nosotras hasta el año anterior y había sido contrincante de Chiharu en la elección para presidente de salón. Al final, cuando ganó mi amiga, Yoishiro regó rumores de que la única razón por la que había ganado Chiharu fue por haber sido nuestra compañera desde primaria además de haber lanzado miradas amenazadoras a cada uno de nosotros cuando iba a decir el voto.

Aunque los rumores no llegaron a más, el problema agudizó cuando Yoishiro dirigió su atención a Yamasaki Takashi buscando provocar a Chiharu quien, aunque afirma que Yamasaki no es de su agrado, se puso al extremo celosa provocando desatar un odio a muerte.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la mirada de fastidio que soltaba Chiharu cada vez que entraban en el salón. Ellas reían y se sonrojaban como amapolas mientras miraban la revista.

-Así es Akari- decía Yoishiro con voz coqueta- ¿no es hermoso?- preguntaba mientras miraba la revista y, sonrojadas lanzaban risitas nerviosas- y pensar que fue asignado al salón contiguo… ¡Que envidia me dan las mujeres de ese salón!

Chiharu Mihara soltó un resoplido furioso mientras, a pasos agigantados se acercaba a las dos distraídas muchachas.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tanto escándalo? Algunos queremos platicar ¿saben? Y sus voces de cacatúa no lo permiten.

-Cállate Mihara, mi conversación es con Akari, no contigo…

-¿Si? Pues déjame decirte que parece que la quieres hacer noticia nacional… creo que hasta el presidente la ha escuchado.

-¿Y si así fuera qué?- Levantó la voz Yoishiro al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su escritorio encarando frente a frente a Chiharu, que solo le aguantó la mirada, desafiante. Las risas de todo el salón fueron sustituidas por un silencio sepulcral mientras, de manera estupefacta, todos miraban la conmoción frente a ellos.

-este es mi espacio, Mihara. Este es mi escritorio, esta es mi revista, esta es mi amiga y, por si no te has dado cuenta esta es mi voz y yo la uso con quien quiera y como quiera ¿ahora si te ha quedado claro o necesito dibujártelo con manzanitas?

Chiharu comenzó a tensarse levemente mientras sus manos se convertían en puños. La vi respirar de manera pausada para calmarse pero al parecer no estaba surtiendo resultado pues, en ese mismo instante, Naoko emprendió su camino hacia ella y creo que se arrepintió no haber sido más rápida, segundos antes de Naoko poder alcanzarla, Chiharu explotó.

-ya entendí Yoishiro, no es necesario que me lo repitas, pero ahora… creo que es momento que yo te deje algunas cosas claras. Este pequeño rectángulo que ves aquí- dijo apuntando con las manos- es tu espacio, y es mejor que trates que tu voz, la que ya me has recalcado que también es tuya, no salga de lo que corresponde a tu espacio así que… ¡Modúlala!

Se dio la vuelta despacio camino a nuestros escritorios y todos respiramos aliviados de que todo había terminado pero ¿Qué creen? Falsa alarma. Chiharu nuevamente encaró a Yoishiro con una sonrisa algo alertante.

¡Por cierto!- exclamó con fingida alegría- ¿ves esto de aquí?- preguntó levantando al aire su mano derecha. Yoishiro asintió lentamente mientras, con temor, dio una paso hacia atrás- esta, es mi mano… y a que no te imaginas lo que hará…- de un momento a otro, Chiharu arrebató la revista que tenía Minamoto en sus manos y empezó a ojearla- esta hermosa y preciosa mano, que es mía, votará tu revista.

La cara de Yoishiro se encendió de furia mientras daba un paso adelante, retadora.

-No te atreverías, Mihara…

-¡Obsérvame!- exclamó la otra con fingida alegría mientras empezaba a corretear por el salón justo en dirección al bote de basura.

¡Devuélveme eso, Mihara!- exclamó Yoishiro mientras salía en persecución a la otra. Logró detener a Chiharu justo halándola de las trenzas pero mi amiga, no vencida ni rendida, le dio en la cara con el ejemplar que tenía en sus manos.

Chiharu siguió corriendo como maníaca mientras una muy furiosa Yoishiro, casi podría decir con aspecto de demonio de Tasmania, la seguía muy de cerca. El alboroto de la sección estalló de manera súbita; unos hacían barra a Chiharu, otros… aunque muy pocos a Yoishiro. No sé en qué momento pasó, pero en mi opinión fue peor cuando Chiharu tropezó lanzando la revista por los aires y cayendo en el piso de manera aparatosa, mientras Yoishiro al no poder detenerse, tropezó con Chiharu cayendo encima de esta última.

La revista cayó abierta entre el escritorio mío y de Tomoyo y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que en la página en la que estaba era sobre un artículo del muy aclamado príncipe de China que, para mi desgracia, era el verdugo que me había hecho limpiar más y golpeado con un balón la tarde pasada. No pude reponerme de la impresión cuando, un muy furioso profesor Terada entraba al salón y posaba la vista en las dos chicas que apenas se levantaban del piso aliñando el uniforme.

-¡Mihara, Yoishiro, se vienen en este mismo momento conmigo a la dirección así que andando!

Las dos avanzaron con las cabezas gachas detrás del profesor Terada mientras, este último, creo que fue mi imaginación, le envió una mirada ¿melancólica? a Rika. Me encogí de hombros, seguro era mi imaginación.

**POV. Tomoyo Daidouji.**

Caminaba de manera tranquila por los solitarios pasillos escolares mientras tarareaba la hermosa canción que cantaríamos con el coro en el próximo concurso a celebrarse en una semana. Esperaba, de manera ansiosa, que todo saliera bien. Había estado practicando para este momento desde hace meses y, en cierta manera, estaba nerviosa por pensar el arruinarlo. En realidad quería que fuera una sorpresa para todos, pero en especial para Sakura. Por eso, cuando la profesora de música me llamó para platicar antes de que comenzara el descanso, puse de pretexto que me dirigiría a ver el castigo que había sido impuesto a Chiharu y Yoishiro.

Por cierto, el castigo había sido algo duro… limpiar toda la biblioteca y el salón de música era demasiado pero al menos eran dos. A Sakura casi siempre esos castigos le tocaban sola. Suspiré. Este día la he observado muy extraña, no ha querido comer el postre que le preparé y que tanto le encanta, la he observado fijamente quedar ida en sus pensamientos y su sonrisa, su sonrisa carece de algo ¿pero qué? Pareciera como que si en sus ojos estuviera reflejada una gran preocupación. Negué con la cabeza. Hablaría con ella dentro de poco.

Justo cuando doblaba el pasillo una turba de chicas algo escandalosas me tumbó al piso. Una de ellas me extendió las manos, Kia Ishida, del coro. Una chica pelo largo y bronce, con pecas en sus mejillas y algo bajita. Se miraba un poco sonrojada y algo cansada.

-lo siento Daidouji…- pronunció mientras hacía palanca para ayudar a levantarme- estamos algo apuradas ¡Rayos!- exclamó- ¡No puedo creer que lo perdimos!

-¿perdido?- pregunté confusa- ¿a quién?

-Pues a Syaoran Li…- dijo como que si fuera obvio. Al ver que no había captado nada, suspiró y empezó a explicar- como sabrás fue ingresado a nuestro salón y por Kami que es un sol. Al finalizar las clases hemos querido conocerlo pero como le caímos en estampida- una gota resbaló por mi cabeza- creo que lo asustamos pues ha salido corriendo pero, por más que lo hemos buscado, no lo hemos encontrado. ¿Lo has visto?

-para nada…

-bien- dijo suspirando- tendremos que esperar a que finalice el descanso. Entonces te dejo. Hasta luego Daidouji.

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza. Mujeres y hormonas… mala combinación. Seguí caminando por un lapso de 5 minutos hasta que de pronto un murmullo me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Al principio no distinguí lo que decía. Pero luego la voz se hizo más clara. Era de un hombre y susurraba con apuro.

-Plebeya…

Volteé en todas las direcciones. Nada.

-Aquí plebeya…

Y lo localicé. Justo al lado de las máquinas expendedoras. Se veía cansado, sonrojado y molesto.

-Ven acá plebeya…

Fruncí el ceño y volteé en todas las direcciones ¿me llamaba a mí? me apunté, interrogante.

-sí, tú.

Me acerqué lentamente, algo temerosa. Me llevaba como 15 centímetros de altura y su figura imponente me amedrentaba pero, al ver la inseguridad reflejada en sus ojos ámbar supe no me haría nada. Mas confiada al fin, pude actuar con naturalidad.

-¿puedo confiar en ti?- preguntó confidente.

-si no me meteré en problemas- analicé- supongo sí.

-¡Que alivio!- pronunció soltando aire contenido- me presento dama… mi nombre es Syaoran Li, heredero al trono de China, me he acercado a ti con el fin de que ayudes a una misión importante que se le asigna a pocos no vinculados a la corona. Proteger a su majestad.

Fruncí el ceño, divertida. Él pareció notar esto pues sus hombros cayeron a sus costados cansados.

-Gracias a Kami… eres la…- pareció pensarlo un poco y luego pronunció- la segunda mujer en esta escuela que no se me lanza encima como una maniática. Aunque es un alivio que tu no me golpees- eso último me confundió y él le restó importancia a su comentario- en fin… ocupo de donde esconderme para poder almorzar tranquilo pero esta escuela no la conozco y temo toparme con locas ¿podrías ayudarme?

Solté una risita y asentí vigorosamente- Coge recto este pasillo, luego dobla a la izquierda y sigue recto hasta el fondo. Ahí está la consejería. Entra en esa sala y sube por esas escaleras a la azotea personal que tiene. Quédate ahí y estarás tranquilo. A ese lugar solo tienen acceso los maestros, los demás alumnos lo tienen prohibido, no buscaran ahí. Supongo tu no tendrás problemas por tu posición, te deseo suerte.

-Gracias- pronunció con voz queda y emprendió la marcha. Pero antes de hacerlo volteó hacia a mi nuevamente.

-te debo un favor… pide lo que quieras.

-lo pensaré con calma- le prometí- no creo que sea bueno desperdiciar un favor, en especial de quien viene, cuando lo tenga decidido te lo haré saber.

Asintió con calma y luego, haciendo gesto con la cabeza se marchó por el pasillo dejándome a mí nuevamente seguir mi camino destinado. Hablar con Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Oficinas Diario de Tokyo.<strong>

La luz del sol se filtraba levemente a la habitación mientras, una atractiva secretaria servía una deliciosa taza de café a aquella persona que, valientemente se había presentado a la oficina del editor en jefe a dar unas pequeñas declaraciones. El editor del diario, Takeo Yamamoto, acomodó mejor sus lentes mientras, se inclinaba amenazadoramente al frente buscando intimidar a la persona frente a él y así sacar si lo que venía a decir era mentira o no. Pero la persona frente a él no se inmutó, ni siquiera pestañeó mientras, con calma, llevaba un trago de café a la boca.

-asi que…- retomó Takeo la conversación justo donde la habían dejado-¿ usted sabe la razón por la cual, el príncipe de China, ha venido a Japón a asentarse momentáneamente inscribiéndose en una preparatoria que ha sido juzgada como no digna para albergar su educación?

La persona frente a Takeo sonrió y asintió con rapidez.

-¿y cómo ha podido hacerlo? Ni siquiera mis mejores reporteros han logrado ahondar en la situación. Respóndame ¿Cómo confío que su información es verídica?

La persona simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Digamos que tengo contactos. Puede aceptar creer o seguir dudando- de su regazo tendió hacia el periodista un curioso sobre amarillo- aquí tiene lo que necesita para conocer la noticia y sacarla a la luz- Takeo Yamamoto miró inseguro hacia el paquete- como dije puede aceptarlo o rechazar. La verdad saldrá a la luz próximamente y créame que de nada le servirá la noticia para ese entonces.

La persona se puso de pie y decididamente caminó hacia la puerta- si usted no la aprovecha entonces iré a otro diario a que la divulguen. Quizá fuera haya un periodista con visión.

Un carraspeo hizo que la persona se detuviera de girar el pomo.

-dígame… ¿por qué hace esto?- Yamamoto tomó con decisión el sobre- ¿Cuánto quiere por esta información?

Una sonrisa algo inquietante fue lo único que salió de aquella boca.

-No quiero nada, al contrario, yo me beneficiaré demasiado cuando ese escándalo salga a luz. Esa es suficiente recompensa para mí.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ya nos vamos calentando… en el próximo habrá más entretenimiento. Lo prometo.

Para concluir quisiera agradecer los comentarios de:

**Eliih Him:** Gracias por el comentario y me alegro que sigas la historia aun… Nos leemos.

**Sofitkm:** Tendrás que esperar un poco más para saber los planes de Sakura pero espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Moon86:** Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Neko Heartgneel:** disfruta de la actualización. Nos leemos.

**Elizita:** Te aseguro que el fic no lo abandonaré y para demostrarlo he actualizado este capítulo rápidamente. Espero haya sido de tu gusto.

**Magyyy saez:** espero disfrutaras de este capítulo. Gracias por comentar.

**Hee dong sun 1210:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos, me has levantado el ánimo. Gracias por el comentario y espero saber más de ti.

**Tsuki-chan 99:** Gracias por el review y por seguir pendiente de esta historia. Espero nos sigamos leyendo.

**SailorAltarf:** Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te encante…

**Neko2101998**: te aseguro que de ahora en adelante mis actualizaciones serán más seguidas y ya no serán un sueño aunque espero aun te sigan gustando los capítulos. Gracias por leer.

**Tubasa-chan:** Gracias por el comentario. Me alegro te llevaras una buena impresión de la actualización. Nos Leemos.

**Usaguilove95:** este capítulo ya es más largo que el anterior y espero te haya sido interesante. Gracias por comentar.

Muchas Gracias a todos los que leen la historia, la siguen o la han agregado a favoritos. Además de los lectores fantasmas que, aunque no se manifiestan, sé están ahí. Ustedes son el motivo por el cual escribo.

Nos leemos pronto =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sakura Card Captors fue creado por las CLAMP, yo solo me divierto creando historias alternas…**

¡Hola! =) ¿Qué tal su fin de semana? El mío fue grandioso y ahora, después de días de maquinar en mi mente este capítulo ha quedado terminado. No sé si es completamente perfecto pero si no actualizaba ahorita seguro y pasaría otra semana para poder actualizar así que mejor ahora o nunca…

Disfruten su lectura…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5:<strong> sorpresas que descontrolan los sentidos…

**POV. Tomoyo Daidouji.**

Vi a mi mejor amiga, sentada bajo la sombra del árbol de cerezo donde solemos almorzar, abstraída y callada. A su lado, Naoko y Rika conversaban felizmente sin notar que la siempre platicadora, Sakura, no decía ni una palabra. Su expresión, a decir verdad, me preocupa un poco. Sakura siempre ha sido muy expresiva, ya sea que esté feliz o triste o preocupada… nunca ha ocultado nada, incluso cuando falleció tía Nadeshiko; por eso, verla en este estado, me hace dudar un poco lo que pasa.

Me acerqué al grupo de amigas y, prácticamente al mismo tiempo, las tres levantaron la vista hacia mí. Sonreí abiertamente mientras con voz fingida de alegría dije:

-Sakura… ¿me puedes acompañar al bar del colegio? Es que se me ha olvidado comprar una bebida y ya sabes que no puedo comer si no tengo algo para beber…

Ella me sonrió de medio lado con aquella misma sonrisa gentil que guarda para sus seres queridos y asintió.

-No tardamos, chicas- me excusé yo.

-Tomoyo…- pronunció Rika con voz queda-¿Pudiste ver lo que pasó con Chiharu?

-No se preocupen- contesté yo- el castigo que les han puesto no es tan malo a como pudo haber sido.

Las dos chicas sentadas en el pasto asintieron conforme y sonrieron con tranquilidad.

-¡Gracias Kami!- dijo Naoko en un suspiro- ¿y cómo le está yendo?

-le está yendo a como uno se esperaría que le fuera si la encierran sola con Yoishiro.

En ese momento todas soltaron risotadas, incluso Sakura. Le hice un gesto y nos pusimos en marcha. Sakura caminaba tranquilamente a la par mía mientras yo, maquinaba el lugar perfecto para poder platicar con tranquilidad y, de paso, terminar el almuerzo. Vi que Sakura hacía ademán de dirigirse al bar pero yo la tomé del brazo y la dirigí por el camino contrario.

Ella corrió un poco para ponerse a la par mía.

-pero Tomoyo ¿y tú bebida?

-Ya no tengo tanta sed, Sakura.

-¿entonces a dónde vamos?

-a la azotea- contesté con simpleza- tú y yo tenemos mucho que conversar…

El aire tranquilo, callado y solitario de la azotea fue el lugar perfecto. Ahí Sakura, con la vista perdida en los edificios de la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda, conversó conmigo todas las preocupaciones que tenía respecto a la reunión acontecida la noche anterior en su casa. Me contó de la falta de Yukito a la cena, la asistencia de su abuelo, la noticia dada por su padre respecto al compromiso, el escepticismo de su hermano y propio en el comienzo y luego el enojo que se le caló por las venas cuando comprendió que todo era verdad.

-papá me ha dejado un hermoso Yukata esta mañana en el comedor…- me contestó- y una nota que me anunciaba esperaba estuviera lista para la cena donde conoceré a mi prometido el día de hoy.

Analicé la situación cuidadosamente mientras, sentía como en el pecho, el corazón era comprimido con la misma fuerza que representaba la tristeza de mi amiga. Desde que la conocí he luchado para que cada día mantenga esa sonrisa en los labios. Su felicidad es la mía, así como su tristeza. Por eso, es que me encuentro un poco reacia a pensar que un hombre tan bondadoso como el padre de Sakura, pudiera hacer algo así.

-creo que, en cierta forma, tu padre está pensando que es lo correcto.

-¿lo correcto?- preguntó incrédula ante mis palabras. Pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas peleaban por no brotar de sus ojos- ¡lo correcto!- gritó- ¿desde cuándo es correcto quitarme mi capacidad de elegir y ver con quien puedo ser feliz?

-recuerda que tu papá aún no sabe tus sentimientos hacia el joven Yukito…

-¡pero no tiene derecho! Aunque no me gustara nadie ¡no lo tiene!- me dio la espalada y empezó a caminar de una lado a otro por toda la azotea- venderme al mejor postor como en la época feudal… yo tengo derecho a elegir mi vida.

-y estoy de acuerdo con eso- secundé yo- solo digo que tu padre pensó que era lo mejor aunque, obviamente, no lo es- me quedé callada unos segundos y luego caminé hacia ella y le tomé las manos- sé que tu padre reflexionará mejor la situación- comenté con seguridad y le regalé mi mejor sonrisa- si no… aun puedes venirte a vivir a mi casa.

Sakura sonrió cansadamente.

-ya quisiera- dijo con voz cansina- si mi plan no funciona… seguro y me mudo contigo.

-no te preocupes… Mi mamá te adora, estará feliz de adoptarte- hubo un rato de silencio cómodo y analicé sus palabras previas- ¿a qué plan te refieres?

-Tomoyo…- pronunció con precaución- ¿tú te casarías con alguien que te pareciera desagradable?

-por supuesto no- contesté segura.

-¡exacto!- afirmó ella, feliz- eso debo hacer. Ser la persona más grotesca de este mundo, de esa manera será él quien rompa el compromiso, no yo.

-¿y qué pasaría si tu padre se da cuenta?

-te aseguro que seré tan precavida que, para el momento que lo haga, el compromiso ya estará roto.

Sonreí al ver recuperado su ánimo y en ese mismo instante el sonido de la campana anunciando el final del descanso hizo que nos encamináramos a nuestro salón a las dos últimas horas de clase.

**POV. Syaoran Li.**

Terminé con tranquilidad mi almuerzo y, con precaución, me dirigí al baño de varones mascullando barbaridades sobre la locura instaurada en las mujeres de esta escuela. Entré al lugar suspirando por al fin estar a salvo y me miré al espejo. En seguida saqué mi cepillo de dientes e hice lo propio. Una vez terminado el lavado, sonreí para ver si todo lo había dejado en su lugar. En el momento en que revisaba vergonzosamente la belleza de mis dientes un tipo, algo curioso a mi parecer, entró al baño. De piel pálida y cabello oscuro, de mi altura, con una sonrisa del tamaño de su cara y con los ojos cerrados; caminó tranquilamente a uno de los cubículos donde, minutos después, salió de ahí y se colocó al lado mío en el lavabo.

Lo miré de reojo mientras él se enjuagaba las manos. Luego se volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa aún más grande que la anterior y me tendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto, soy Yamasaki Takashi.

-un gusto- pronuncié aceptando el saludo- Syaoran Li.

-¡No bromeas!- se escandalizó- ¡Guau, amigo! ¡En serio es un gusto!- me pegó fuertemente en la espalda lo cual me hizo sacar un poco el aire- ¿Qué haces aquí solo?- me preguntó y luego pasó las manos por mis hombros con camaradería dirigiéndome a la salida del baño- vamos hombre, este no es lugar para la realeza.

Antes de llegar a la salida me sacudí algo nervioso y anuncié con rapidez.

¡Espera, espera!- el me soltó y volteó hacia a mí con el ceño fruncido- no puedo salir ahí.

-¿por qué?

-¡porque las mujeres de esta escuela son unas dementes!

Luego de un rato de, al parecer, entender la situación pronunció con fuerza-ya entiendo- dijo feliz y yo me extrañé.

-¿en serio?

-si- asintió con seguridad- esto pasa siempre en esta época del año…

-¿ah sí?- pregunté con interés.

-si- dijo con aire extraño y luego se acercó más a mí confidente- te contaré lo que pasa y como acabar con la situación pero debes prometer que no revelarás el secreto. Muy pocos sabemos sobre esta información- Asentí mientras él me llevaba a la parte más alejada del baño- todas las chicas de esta escuela compiten por un premio…

-¿Un premio?

-¡Sí!- contestó seguro- en esta época del año en una de las páginas de internet publican un reto para todas las mujeres de la escuela donde deben encontrar al chico que les ha parecido perfecto, atraparlo y llevarlo fuera de la ciudad a una arena donde compiten para ver quién es el mejor.

-¿el mejor?

-lo eligen a través de pruebas donde demuestran tu capacidad intelectual, fuerza, atributos físicos y destreza. Una vez a mí me llevaron ahí- dijo aún más confidente- logré escapar a tiempo y juré nunca regresar. Pero a unos amigos sí pudieron llevarlos y desde entonces no sé nada de ellos.

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunté, intrigado.

-nadie sabe… según escuché no pudieron superar las pruebas y les hicieron cosas tan, pero tan perturbadoras que prefirieron cambiarse incluso de país.

La sangre se me congeló.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para detenerlas?- aunque modulé la voz se notaba mi deje de desespero.

-es sencillo- contestó- lo único que tienes que hacer es rosearte este perfume.- en seguida sacó un frasco café lleno hasta la mitad. Cuando lo abrí el putrefacto olor a descompuesto llenó la habitación. Me tapé la nariz, horrorizado y me alejé lo más que pude de él.

-¡No pienso usar eso!

-es lo único que garantiza tu supervivencia- dijo serio y con los brazos cruzados- a menos que no quieras que te volvamos a ver…

En realidad eso era lo que quería, no regresar a ese instituto del demonio nunca más pero no de esa forma. Así que, después de pensarlo un rato y de verificar, de manera discreta, que él no llevaba ese olor impregnado en su piel me atreví a preguntar.

-¿y tú por qué no lo usas?- repliqué yo.

-porque ya estoy inmunizado- contestó con simpleza- lo usé una semana entera y fue tan efectivo que nunca más se acercaron a mí- lo miré dudosamente mientras se acercó- ¿lo usarás o no?

-¿no me va a causar alguna alergia, o si?

-es completamente bioseguro- afirmó. En ese mismo instante el sonido de la campana que anuncia el final del descanso llenó toda la escuela- ¡vaya… ya es hora de seguir con las clases! ¿Prefieres esto o que te coman vivo?- preguntó haciendo un ademán de marcharse con el frasco.

Asentí frenéticamente y tomé el frasco con ambas manos.

-¿seguro funciona?- volví a cerciorarme.

-efectivamente amigo…

-¿Cuánto te debo?

-nada- me respondió- yo solo me preocupo por ayudar a los de mi especie. Ya sabes que hay que conservar la raza en peligro de extinción- salió del baño y se despidió con la mano- nos veremos luego…

Me quedé solo unos instantes y volví a llevar el frasco a mi nariz para comprobar su olor grotesco solo para volver a ser asustado por el tal Yamasaki que abrió con algo de brusquedad la puerta.

-¡se me había olvidado!- exclamó con entusiasmo- es de uso prolongado así que solo será necesario que te lo apliques una vez- volvió a irse.

Ya quedándome solo procedí a aplicarme la colonia con rapidez en mi cuello, ya debía marcharme a clases.

**POV. Sakura Kinomoto.**

Caminaba junto a Tomoyo por la arboleda que da justo en la intersección que nos dirige a cada una de nuestras casas cargando unas pesadas bolsas llenas de materiales de costura que había acompañado a mi amiga a comprar. Nuestro caminar era pausado y tranquilo mientras, los rayos de sol eran disipados por la mullida nube.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Sakura- entonó con alegría y me dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-no es molestia-contesté. Con curiosidad observé al interior de la bolsa y luego a ella- ¿para que necesitas tantos materiales?

-¿acaso no es obvio?-preguntó con preocupación- se acerca la temporada de invierno y debo asegurarme mantenerte lista para ese clima extremo y aun sigas luciendo linda.

Sentí una gota de sudor caer por mi frente.

-pero no debes preocuparte por eso Tomoyo…-contesté- al fin y al cabo podemos apartar una tarde libre e ir de compras al centro comercial.

-¡Jamás!- me interrumpió con fuerza- no dejaré que uses ropa que todo el mundo puede usar cuando tienes a alguien que la puede hacer exclusivamente para ti. No te decepcionaré- llegamos a una esquina y la vi detenerse mientras volteaba en todas direcciones.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté con preocupación.

Tomoyo simplemente negó de manera calma- no es nada es solo…-pareció reflexionar un momento- el joven Yukito… vive por acá ¿no es así?

-si-contesté- a unas cuantas calles…

-¿y sigue en Tomoeda?- preguntó aún más curiosa.

-Si… eso creo ¿por qué?

Sonrió con esa manera propia de hacerlo y soltó mi cabello, arreglándolo de manera que enmarcara mi rostro- estas perfecta… ¡hoy será!

Me sonrojé- no te refieres a… ¿o sí?

-pero si es el momento perfecto…- contestó.

-es que no me siento preparada…-pronuncié con vergüenza- ya será otro día.

-ah no- dijo y me forzó la mitad del camino a la casa de Yukito- a este paso te declararás cuando cumplas los 50. Sé espontanea… ¡ánimo!

Su seguridad renovó la mía y más animada decidí ponerme en marcha junto a ella. Doblamos la esquina que nos daba al fin un panorama de la casa de Yukito y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi hermano y a él platicar, al parecer algo serio, justo en las afueras. Mi hermano parecía tener su cara algo disgustada mientras la de Yukito dejaba ver preocupación. Di unos pasos para intentar acercarme pero Tomoyo me detuvo con su mano y me haló hacia unos arbustos.

-Pero Tomoyo… ¿Qué haces?- pregunté con apuro- no ves que quiero…- pero mi frase quedó suspendida en el aire cuando con una mano tapó mi boca mientras, con la otra, me hesitó que guardara silencio y pusiera atención a la conversación.

-Yuki…-esa era la voz de Touya- ¿te das cuenta lo que me estas pidiendo? Apenas ayer…- no concluyó su frase y pareció meditar lo siguiente- aun no es tiempo, por lo menos no mientras ella se encuentra en esta situación.

"¿ella?" me pregunté a mi misma "¿Quién es ella?"

-Pero Touya- se acercó unos pasos a él, los mismos que mi hermano retrocedió- ¿no ves que esta situación me hace daño así como te lo hace a ti? No lo merecemos… no fue nuestra culpa Touya… ¡No lo es!-repitió con seguridad.

-¿crees que a mí me hace alguna gracia esta situación?-preguntó con desespero- yo creí que se le pasaría… pero al parecer es muy fuerte el sentimiento y prefiero mi dolor al de ella.

-ya entenderá- dijo Yuki con calma- Sakura es una niña muy buena.

Mi corazón en ese momento se detuvo en mi pecho y un quejido quiso salirse de mi boca el cual, fue acallado por Tomoyo. Mis manos temblaban con súbito mientras mi cerebro trataba de procesar la información a la vez que, con algo de esfuerzo, enviaban mensajes a mis sentidos para estar alerta. La voz de mi hermano me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro Yuki…?- llegaron minutos de momento incómodo en lo cual pareció formular otra pregunta- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo después de estar seguro de los sentimientos de ella hacia a ti? La destrozará.

-la destrozaría más el saber que se lo hemos seguido ocultando, Touya… ahora que está comprometida… es el momento idóneo de revelar nuestra situación. Yo te amo, Touya.

La estocada final y sentí que el mundo y todo a su alrededor se me partía en dos. Una lágrima solitaria se resbaló por mi mejilla y conectó justo en la mano de Tomoyo quien, me soltó los labios y me quedó viendo con expresión similar a la lástima. No pude soportarlo más y aparté la mano de Tomoyo que hacía ademán de sujetarme y salí corriendo por la avenida sin importarme incluso quedar en descubierto ante esos dos traidores.

Traicionada. Así me sentía. Esa sensación de saber que conocen tus sentimientos y no hacen nada por aclararte la situación mientras a escondidas secreteaban sobre tus falsas ilusiones. Las lágrimas empañaban mi vista mientras daba una y otra vuelta por las esquinas en un camino incierto.

Mientras más me alejaba, más dolor sentía, mientras más mi cerebro procesaba la información, más lágrimas caían. De pronto no podía controlar mis pies y sentí como caí yo y otra persona súbitamente al suelo cuando choqué con ella. La oí removerse y no levanté mi vista esperando no ver el disgusto. La persona solo me tendió su mano y, con voz cargada de preocupación, preguntó dulcemente:

-¿te encuentras bien?

No me importó parecer descortés al levantarme sin su ayuda y emprender mi camino sin levantar la vista o pedir disculpas. Apenas había dado algunos pasos lejos de esa persona cuando me pareció escuchar algo intrigante.

-espero que la próxima vez que te encuentre, tu situación haya mejorado, Sakura…

Mis ojos se abrieron de sopetón pero al darme la vuelta, en el lugar, ya no había nadie. Seguí caminando, ahora con desgano pero con mis ojos bañados a mares hasta el árbol de cerezo donde se llevó a cabo la primera salida que tuve junto a Touya y Yukito. Me apoyé en el tronco, me deslicé hasta el pasto y me aferré a él con ambas manos sin importarme lastimarlas.

Miré hacia la nada recordando cada buen rato que pasé con ellos y de pronto, viendo hacia sus imágenes me percaté de cada señal lanzada. Cada mirada, cada roce, cada sonrisa, cada broma, y entonces la rabia me segó con fuerza, entró por cada poro de mi piel mientras, con mis manos arranqué furiosa la tierra y empecé a lanzarla contra ellos aunque, en ese momento solo terminaba en el suelo. La rabia se incrementó al punto que mordí mis labios y saqué sollozos desesperados.

-¡Los odio!-grité- ¡los detesto! Han arruinado todo… han arruinado mi vida- pronuncié sin fuerzas mientras llevaba mis manos sucias a mis cortos cabellos e intentaba arrancarlos.

Ya para las ocho de la noche había empezado a llover a cántaros y yo seguía ahí, sentada, en la oscuridad, viendo a la nada como pocas personas pasaban presurosas con paraguas hacia sus casas. Me levanté de aquel lugar toda empapada y llena de mugre mientras con resignación caminé a pasos lentos y doloridos, debido a las heridas en mis rodillas, hacia mi casa.

Suspiré antes de abrir la puerta y justo a la entrada vi a mi padre llenó de preocupación pero a la vez de enojo. Se cruzó de brazos mientras yo, aún abstraída pasaba a la par de él sin decir nada. Me tomó algo fuerte por el brazo y me hizo encararlo pero, al ver mi mirada de desolación y dolor, cambió su expresión por una de preocupación y suavizó el agarre.

-Sakura… -pronunció algo inseguro- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué llegas hasta esta hora?

Volteé a verlo sin expresión alguna y con voz dura pregunté- ¿lo sabías?

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó nervioso y lo vi apartarme la vista. Para esta hora seguramente Touya o Tomoyo ya habrían llamado.

Solté una risa irónica mientras con brusquedad me solté de su agarre y caminé rumbo a las escaleras- Ya van dos, papá…- dije con voz queda- y no sé si pueda seguir tolerando más- sin agregar nada más, subí.

No sé a qué hora me quedé dormida ni incluso sé a qué hora de la madrugada me desperté. No sé si simplemente dormité, si lo visto horas anteriores era una pesadilla, incluso no recuerdo el momento en que el regalo que había puesto todo mi ser para entregárselo a Yukito, había terminado en el bote de la basura.

Arreglé mis cuadernos y colgué mi mochila al hombro con aire cansado. Bajé los escalones y me senté frente a mi desayuno donde solo probé lo necesario para enfrentar el día. Mi celular empezó a vibrar a la par mía y en la pantalla el nombre de Touya brilló en su máxima expresión. Con enojo lo apagué y azoté contra la mesa. Vi a mi padre sobresaltarse.

-si quieres puedo llamar a tu escuela y avisar que te sientes indispuesta…

-¿y dar oportunidad para que Touya y Yukito me agobien en mi habitación?- pregunté con ironía y contesté- no lo creo.

-Sakura…- pronunció mi padre con precaución cuando me encaminé hacia la puerta y me coloqué los patines.

-Guárdatelo- contesté- nos vemos en la tarde…

Intenté evitar adrede el camino por el cual siempre me dirigí a la escuela y logré dar un paseo largo y desconcertante pero en mi camino algo llamó la atención, por cada establecimiento por el que pasaba vi a la gente mirarme con curiosidad y detallamiento. Mi mente, paranoica de por sí, imaginaba que me veían de esa manera por mi deplorable condición de ayer. Deseché esos pensamientos y tomé el último tramo a la secundaria. Había un cúmulo de estudiantes en la entrada, todos con una edición del Diario de Tokyo que acababa de salir esta mañana.

Miré como se formaba una hilera de estudiantes a cada par mía y ahora, definitivamente no era mi imaginación, me miraban de manera asombrada. Todo estaba inquietantemente tranquilo hasta que una voz poderosa y de por si estridente resonó por todo el patio.

Vi al chico cabello castaño y ojos ámbar colocarse frente a mí de manera ceñuda y amenazante. Fruncí el entrecejo cuando me apuntó maleducadamente con su índice.

-¡Tú!- gritó colérico mientras yo volteé hacia los lados para ver si se refería expresamente a mí- ¿¡Qué se supone significa esto!?

Y sin más arrojó el Diario que sostenía celosamente al piso, desenmascarando de ésta manera el asunto que lo mantenía furioso y puedo decir con certeza que, en ese momento, toda mi cabeza empezó a darme vueltas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¿Cómo les ha quedado el ojo? Lamento haberlo dejado ahí pero necesito historia para el próximo XD.

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer los maravillosos comentarios de:

**Neko2101998:** yo te comprendo, a veces nuestros maestros parecen no creer que tenemos vida social y muchas gracias por el comentario, espero haya llenado algunas de tus expectativas. Nos leemos.

**Eliih Him:** Gracias por el comentario. De las dudas que te ha dado el capítulo anterior se hablaran continuamente en los próximos así que… estate muy atenta. Espero este también haya despertado el fruto de la duda y te haya gustado. Nos leemos.

**C-300:** Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y espero los próximos capítulos también te gusten. Aún tengo mucho por mejorar pero intentaré progresar día a día. Hasta la próxima actualización.

**Usaguilove95:** yo comprendo y créeme que me alegro mucho leer tu review… como dicen: mejor tarde que nunca. Si pensé en poner a Syaoran y Sakura en el mismo salón pero… ¿Cuál sería la diversión de eso? Nos leemos. Hasta la próxima.

**Hee dong sun 1210:** en el próximo capítulo quizá los presenten… no te lo puedo asegurar… mi mente vuela muy alto y escribo de más. Aun así espero te gustara el capítulo. Hasta pronto…

**Elizita:** ¡gracias por comentar! Mi imaginación ha volado mucho y espero haya sacado lo suficiente para dejarte conforme… por ahora. Sin dudas próximamente serán prometidos así que… se paciente. Nos leemos.

** .336:** gracias por leer toda la historia en un día… a veces es mejor porque no pierdes el hilo de la trama. Espero este te haya gustado y no fuera demasiado largo.

**Sofitkm:** el enemigo de esta historia tardará en revelarse… pero pon atención a las pistas, quizá y lo descubras antes. Nos leemos =)

**Magyyy saez:** muchas dificultades entraran en sus vidas no te las puedo adelantar pero ten por seguro serán fuertes. Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu satisfacción. Nos leemos.

** .kinomoto:** saludos para ti también y espero disfrutes este capítulo. Nos seguiremos leyendo… hasta la próxima.

**Tsuki-chan 99:** yo sé que Syaoran es muy sexy… a veces quisiera materializarlo, encerrarlo en una habitación y entonces… pero mejor no hablar de eso ahora. De todos modos gracias por comentar. Nos leemos.

**Neko Heartgneel:** ¿Tomoyo y Li? ¡Gran idea! Lo usaré. Es broma… ni yo aún tengo definido como plantearé todo. Deberás esperar. Disfruta el capítulo =)

**Tubasa-chan:** espero este capítulo te haya dejado la misma impresión y quieras leer más y más. Me seguiré esforzando… gracias por leer.

Así mismo quiero agradecer a esos lectores fantasmas… que sé están ahí pendientes de la historia y a los que la siguen y la han agregado a favoritos. Es por ustedes que escribo.

¡En fin! Eso es todo por esta semana… Creo. Espero el capítulo sea digno de review… son la base de mi inspiración. Hasta la próxima =)


End file.
